


When Doves Cry

by Ziva304



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziva304/pseuds/Ziva304
Summary: A take on Gatsby's letter





	When Doves Cry

**Author's Note:**

> "Someone once told me the definition of hell:  
> The last day you have on earth,  
> the person you became will meet  
> the person you could have become."

 

 

My dearest Daisy,

 

I must offer you my sincerest apologies for not returning to your side now that the war has finally come to its end.

I have given a lot of thought to how I could possibly justify my incapacity to find my way back to you,

but I concluded that the truth would simply be more favorable than any other grand reasons I could have come up with.

I am utterly penniless, Daisy darling; and as such I do not possess the means to offer you the life you deserve,

much less the ability to provide for a family of our own.

And yet I must implore you to be patient and to wait for me till the day that I will have made someone respectable out of myself.

And return I will, my love, you need not ever doubt that.

I promise you, on all that I have left in this vast world,

that we will be together again and when we finally are,

I will give you the life you always dreamed of.

Until then, my sweet Daisy, I beseech you to have sufficient hope for the both of us and the future

and thus remain, as I have always been and always will be,

 

Eternally yours,

 

 

James.


End file.
